


We Can Do Anything

by changkyuwu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: You find out the person you love most has been turned into one of the creature's you're meant to hunt.





	We Can Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

The room was completely silent. The only sounds that could be heard were that of the distant cars in the late night traffic.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” You finally broke silence.

“I didn't know how you would react…” he answered. “Theres nothing in protocol for this.”

“You're right about that,” you massaged your temples, a headache already coming for you. “We can't tell anyone.”

“We have to, I can't keep this a secret,” Hyungwon responded. “I think they'll notice me drinking blood instead of juice.”

“It's either stay quiet or die, Hyungwon,” you said. “If we tell anyone about this, they _will_ kill you.”

“That's why I told you,” Hyungwons voice was softer than usual. “I wanted you to kill-”

“Whatever you're thinking - don't,” you interrupted. “Shut up. There are ways of dealing with this.”

“Name one.”

“We run away.”

“They'll find us.”

“Then I'll kill them.”

“Y/n,” Hyungwon placed a hand on your shoulder in a poor attempt to calm you. “We can't take an entire clan of vampire hunters…”

“I don't care,” you pushed his hand away and stood up to get your stuff ready. “We'll leave now, find a motel in the next city over, see what we can do after that.”

“Don't put yourself in danger for me!” Hyungwon rarely raised his voice, but you ignored him to continue packing your stuff away. “Y/n, it's your job to take care of things like me.”

“You're not a thing! You're a person! Someone I love!”

Before you could get out another word, Hyungwon had pushed you up against the wall, looming over you threateningly.

“I could snap your neck right now, I could drain of all of your blood in minutes,” he was close enough that you could see his growing fangs. “I could turn you too.”

“Then do it."

He only glared at you.

“That's right,” you pushed him off. “You won't hurt me because you're _not_ a monster.”

“Why can't you listen to me?”

“Because you're saying stupid things!” You exclaimed. “What do you _really_ want, Hyungwon? Do you want to die?”

“I…”

“Answer truthfully."

“No,” he sighed. “But I can't live either.”

“We can do anything,” you grabbed his hand. “I promise you, if we stick together, we can do _anything_.”

A small smile appeared on Hyungwons face as he clasped your hand. A second later, the two of you were packing your things to go on a long trip away from home.

You had walked out of that apartment complex hand in hand, and never returned.


End file.
